The Prince of Asgard
by Ikajo
Summary: After centuries of ridicule and harassment Loki has had enough. He leaves Asgard in secret and ends up in Midgard. There he meets two unexpected people who will change his life completely. At the same time someone is causing trouble back in Asgard and everyone think Loki is to blame.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one, The trickster_

"Let me come with you hunting", his voice was insistent, slowly growing angry.

"And do what? Talk till the prey falls down dead? Or perhaps you are thinking of persuading it to die on its own?" the blond warrior laughed mockingly. His close-cropped hair and twinkling blue eyes filled with mirth.

"That's not funny, Fandral, I can hunt", Loki crossed his arms and glared. Another warrior gave him a shove, sending him down on the floor. Hogun smiled wickedly, knowing he had taken the younger man by surprise. Three more people stood in the chamber alongside Fandral and Hogun. Volstagg and the lady Sif joined the other two in their laughter and filed out. The remaining warrior looked at him, not unkindly but still with mirth.

"Next time, brother", Thor said and instead of offering a hand to help his younger brother back on his feet the oldest prince of Asgard followed his friends. Leaving Loki behind. Again. Muttering to himself he got to his feet and dusted of his clothes. Anger boiled in him as he stalked through the corridors, only stopping for a few moments to talk with his mother.

"I thought you were going hunting with your brother", she said in surprise.

"I would say being shoved to the floor is answer enough to that request", he snapped trying to keep from shouting. It wasn't his mother's fault. Unable to say anything else he continued to his chambers.

XOX

Frigga watched as her youngest son disappeared down the corridors. She could see how much the rejection hurt him. The boy was mischievous and liked playing pranks on others, earning a fair bit disdain from the other Aesir. Few could see beyond his lean frame and lack of visible strength. Frigga knew better. In an attempt to give Loki something of his own she had taught him everything she knew about magic. He had turned out to be a very adept student, she was certain that in just a few years he would be better than her. Yet, she was worried. As she often did she sought her husband.

Odin, king of Asgard and ruler of the nine realms, held council with Tyr. The god of law and justice was a tall man, strong with broad shoulders. It was said that Tyr was a god of war more than anything else. One thing was certain, he never backed down from a challenge. Resting his arms in his lower back made it easy for Frigga to see the missing hand. Bitten off when they had tied up the Fenris wolf.

The wolf had been one of Loki's creations, intended as a companion. In a way Fenris was a child of the trickster god. Unfortunately, the wolf had turned out to be vicious and dangerous. It didn't help that it had an intelligence far beyond that of a beast. The Norns had warned that the Fenris wolf would cause Ragnarok. While most had accepted the creation as a child's mistake it had caused Tyr to completely loath Loki and his magic.

Frigga sighed in resignation. She couldn't be angry at the general for his dislike of the boy, but Loki had only been ten years old. Trying to impress his father and brother. Odin had recognised the monstrous beast as a result of that, the attempt to make the wolf the warrior he wasn't. More than a millennium later and the resentments toward Loki was still strong.

When Tyr saw Frigga he bowed to the All Father and hurriedly left. Odin rose slowly to his feet and met his queen. She gave him a warm kiss on his cheek, he put his arm around her shoulders. They walked away leisurely, speaking in low tones so none would overhear them.

"What worries you my wife", Odin said quietly. "I know that look in your eyes."

"Our youngest", Frigga answered.

"What about him?"

"I fear for him, Odin."

"Loki is capable, he can care for himself."

"What I fear goes deeper than his life. He is lonely. I know he has made some serious mistakes and ended up in trouble more times than not. But had he been any other they wouldn't scorn him."

"Serious mistakes?" Odin laughed. "Our son has done some quite remarkable things even if many of them turned out to be less than desirable."

"This is no laughing matter", Frigga scolded her husband. "When was the last time you spoke to him? Looked at him? Properly as a father and not as a king?"

"Are we really having this discussion again?" Odin said with a pained voice. "What good would it do him? To learn he was scorned by his own due to his size and left to die. That Thor is not his brother by blood and that we are not his real parents. What good would that do?"

"He has a right to know!"

"Frigga..."

"He would finally be able to understand his own nature!"

They both knew what Frigga was referring to. The Jotun, the giants were well known for their trickery and mischievousness. And Loki was of Jotun blood. Odin had found the small baby boy abandoned, left to starve. The child was no bigger than an Aesir babe, possibly mixed blood. Unable to leave the boy to his fate Odin had brought him to Asgard. Frigga had immediately taken to the baby and Odin had announced the birth of a second prince to the people. The two loved their dark haired and green-eyed son very much but only Frigga found it easy to show it.

"What do you truly fear?" Odin asked tiredly. "What is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"I fear of where Loki's resentment might lead him", she answered. "His grievances are growing and so are his anger. If pushed to far, what would he do?"

They kept walking in silence, there were no answer and no easy solution.

XOX

It took a week before Thor and his friends returned from their hunt. Bringing back so much game that Odin declared they would have a feast to celebrate the great catch. By eating said catch. Loki wasn't really interested in the feast, but Thor had insisted. The great hall was packed with warriors and Einherjar. Women walked among the men, pouring them mead and laughing carousingly. At the head table sat Odin and his most loyal and honoured men. Including Tyr. Frigga sat at her husband's side.

Thor had seated himself with the warriors three and the lady Sif. The golden locks made Loki smirk. Sif's golden hair was a gift from the All Father. Or perhaps an apology. Loki had cut off all her hair. Leaving her bald. In his opinion she had looked rather fetching with no hair. He hadn't been punished. No one had seen him do it after all. One might have thought that Sif would resent him, but she quite liked her new hair, spun from real red gold yet light and soft.

Despite the scorn he had received before the hunt Loki made his way toward his brother. He truly wanted to spend time with his brother. That had been the whole reason he had wanted to join the hunt in the first place. Thor saw him and waved cheerfully while gesturing to Fandral to move. Giving room on the bench beside him. Loki was only a few more steps from the group when he felt a hand.

The hand was big, and its fingers dug into his behind. There was nothing lecherous about the touch. It was meant to humiliate and disgrace him. He had stopped, feeling his cheek burn with anger and embarrassed shock. The hand squeezed hard. He hissed and turned his head to glare at the man. A large man with a bushy red heard and equally bushy hair had a wide, cruel smile on his face. The man clearly waited for Loki to say something. To prove how weak he was. Little did the man realise Loki had other means. The burly man yelped as his whiskers turned into thousands of small spiders, crawling all over him.

Still fuming despite the laughter around the hall, Loki seated himself beside Thor and drank deeply from the nearest cup.

"Hey, that's mine!" Volstagg protested.

"Really?" Loki said in mock regret. "How strange it ended up in my hands then and not yours." Volstagg muttered and took another mug of mead from a passing girl. Thor laughed and patted his shoulder.

"What got you so upset, brother?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know", Loki hissed angrily. "You saw what happened or otherwise you are blind."

"It was just a bit of harmless fun! Besides, you turned his beard into spiders."

"Are you saying I got what I deserved because I brought revenge on him?" Loki's voice was low and had a dangerous note to it. He was coming very close to snapping. Thor didn't notice. He only laughed louder and drank deeply from his cup.

Raged bubbled and boiled in Loki. He had never been so furious. Taking the pitcher he threw the mead at his brother before storming out. A hush filled the great hall as the big doors slammed after the youngest prince. Then Thor began laughing raucously, believing it to be yet another of his brother's pranks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two, California life_

The doors to his chambers slammed shut as he strode in. With effort he calmed himself enough to think of a plan. He tried to always plan ahead. Enough was enough. No more. They would regret their actions. That said, he didn't really want to hurt them. Causing them some distress was a different matter. Preferably while he didn't have to suffer as well.

The obvious answer was to leave Asgard without telling anyone. Cloaking himself from Heimdall and using one of his secret passageways to Yggdrasil. From there he could go to any of the nine realms. But which one. Vanaheim and Alfheim was out of the question. Both Freya and Frey was good friends of Odin. Freya, the goddess of love and fertility, ruled Vanaheim. Her twin brother Frey, the god of summer and healing, was the patron of Alfheim. Loki didn't like the dwarves and the giants was either stupid or wicked.

He needed someplace where he could hide. Or at least be treated with respect. There was only one place he could think of. Midgard. No one had visited Midgard for several hundred years. Not since throwing Jormungand into the abyss between worlds. Loki _did_ regret making the snake. He should never had let Thor goad him into it. Either way, it had been centuries since anyone from the other nine realms had visited Midgard. It would be the perfect place to hide.

He could not leave immediately however. That would defeat the purpose. Concentrating he began the two spells he was going to need but did not release them. If he didn't release his copy at the same time as he cloaked himself from Heimdall his scheme would be discovered immediately. The copy had to look real and be able to move around. Have a presence yet being ethereal.

It didn't take more than a second to turn invisible and become cloaked while finishing the copy. Loki looked at his creation. The copy was already moving around, seemingly doing things without actually doing them. It was nothing more than an elaborate illusion.

He had no regrets as he climbed the limbs of the World Tree, finding his way to Midgard. A simple wish to the Norns so they would bring him to a place where he might actually find happiness.

XOX

Hilguur watched the image of the second prince move about. He could tell easily that the young man he saw was nothing but an illusion. A well made one but an illusion no less. He couldn't tell where the actual god of mischief had disappeared to. All he knew was that there was a vacancy. Hilguur settled back on the tree branch, looking like a shabby raven. He had to be patient. Only when he was certain could he put his plan in motion. The Aesir would have been surprised with how easy the waiting came to him.

XOX

Midgard had changed. A lot. Loki didn't recognise the city that lay below him. It was bustling with life. Tall buildings, many rivalling those of Asgard although lacking in beauty. Horse-less carriages sped through the criss-cross of roads, lights with no fire. The city hugged a beach, otherwise surrounded by desert and cliffs. There was a beauty to the landscape, even when barren. It was hot, he had already changed his outfit to better suit the weather. A soft tunic and loose leggings that fluttered in the warm wind. From his vantage point on top of the roof he could observe the humans. This wasn't the same land that he, his brother and their father had visited a millennium ago. Which meant they would not be looking for him here. He counted on his copy to last at least a month, after that it would probably take them a few more months to figure out that he was on Midgard.

With a flash he teleported to the ground. Leaning against a wall he studied the mortals. The throng was always moving. People seemed to be in a constant rush. Conversations floated in the air. Just by watching and listening could Loki piece together the information he needed. Some glanced his way, but most didn't take any notice of him. He was going to need money, Midgard money. The few gold coins could probably be traded, and he had a couple of precious stones but he rather not use them. Loki had at times been accused of thievery and he had on more than one occasion done just that. He chuckled remembering. Yes, he had been accused of being a thief several times but never the times he had actually stolen something. Those times had gone unnoticed. Thor was probably still unaware that Loki had stolen his staff, attached as he were to his hammer.

No, Loki didn't mind stealing what he needed. Yet, he preferred it to be from someone who deserved it and who wouldn't miss what he took. Needing money the obvious choice was to target someone who had a lot of it. He waited. A large care twice the length of a normal car pulled to a stop in front of the traffic light. Narrowing his eyes Loki reasoned that the person inside that car had a lot of money. Inching into an alley he then teleported inside the car. The man inside was opulent and was wearing a grey suit, in the corner of his mouth hang a cigar. When Loki appeared at his side he jumped and let out a yelp. The god snapped his fingers, sending the opulent man into an illusion. A pleasant one, filled with beautiful ladies with ripe bodies. Seeing the man settle back with a content smile Loki relaxed a bit, looking around the car. What did the money look like? Coins? Bits? He wasn't sure. After poking around for a while he saw no other option than asking the man. Carefully he inserted himself into the illusion without breaking it. Inside the illusion the man eyed him curiously.

"Are you a thief?" he asked calmly.

"At this moment, indeed I am", Loki answered and smiled wickedly. "I need your money."

"Will this go away when you leave?" the question surprised the young god.

"It depends, an illusion stays for as long as I want it to."

The man began to hum with amusement.

"My money is in my wallet, it is in my pocket. You can take all of it if you want", he said. "Maybe you could allow this little dream to continue for a few more minutes after you have left in return?"

Loki was stunned. Did this mortal actually _enjoy_ being trapped in an illusion? Would other mortals also enjoy it? Could this be his answer? It only took him a moment to locate the wallet, the opulent man helpfully pointed to the wad of paper inside. Five minutes after Loki had teleported away the illusion faded. The business man sighed. He had enjoyed that dream. It had been so harmless, so…relaxing. He didn't mind the money, it was a lot but not even near all money he had. For that dream, it was worth it.

XOX

Hiding the money, Loki wandered through the streets. It seemed that humans had changed more than he had thought. Last time they had feared him. Made up stories about how dangerous he was. Some were true of course, depending on your perspective, but very exaggerated. Had he trapped one of the mortals in an illusion… oh, they would have gone crazy. Now on the other hand, it could be his key to survive in this new and unexplored version of Midgard. After asking around a bit Loki found a hotel. A mortal had told him he could pay per night that he stayed. Sort of like an inn. He liked it. Soon he was in a room with a single bed, a bathroom and a balcony. With the money he had, he could stay for two weeks. They had assured him it was still fairly cheap for a hotel room and he hadn't argued. The helpfulness of the humans surprised him. They had answered any question he had, seeming to assume he was a foreigner.

After a good night's rest, he headed to the place the hotel staff had directed him to. A recreational centre had they called it. A woman sat behind a desk, in front of her was a screen. She had a fake smile and tired eyes.

"Yes?" she asked with fake cheerfulness. Loki touched her forehead lightly, her eyes filmed over for a moment then she nodded as if nothing had happened. "I will book you a room right now. How much should a participant pay?"

"Oh, let us determine that based on what they want", Loki said and laughed mischievously. He really loved humans.

XOX

Searing through his head and down his spine, the pain almost blinded him. He was overworked. That much he knew. Thankfully his new job would begin in a week from now and his other job has just ended. The headache was annoying but not permeant. What he needed was some downtime. What would be the best option? He stopped in front of a building. The sign read: Recreation is creation, create yourself anew! beneath was different activities listed. One caught his eyes.

"Relax through illusions and hypnosis?" he mumbled to himself. "What does that mean?" Burning with curiosity he entered the building and approached the front desk. The receptionist looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"That 'illusions and hypnosis' thing", he said. "What is that?"

"A drug free and harmless way to experience a fantasy or a dream. Price is determined by the extent of the request."

"Well… that sounds interesting. Are there any openings right now?"

The receptionist looked at her computer, clicking with the mouse. "There is an opening in fifteen minutes. There is currently a group session. Do you want me to book you? You will have twenty minutes."

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"Torgurn Larsen."

The receptionist handed him a card. "The room is called Aquarius and the host is called Loki Odinson."

"Loki Odinson?" Torgurn almost laughed when he heard the name. "Well, I'm looking forward to it." Thanking the woman, he strolled down through the corridors until he found the right place. A few chairs sat outside so he placed himself in one of them, waiting. The time stamp on the card indicated that it was five minutes left until his session. He didn't have to wait long until a group of five filed out. They had slightly dazed, but content looks on their faces. None of them even glances at Torgurn. A short moment after a young man stepped outside the room. Torgurn's breath caught. The man was lean, almost slender. Pale skin and ebony black hair. His green eyes were the deep green of emeralds. The face was slightly sharp and the fingers long. Torgurn watched as the man stretched and yawned, he wore a soft, green tunic. Tight leather pants and a pair of boots reaching to midcalf. An enchanting sight. Green eyes turned to him. A wicked smile played over soft, pink lips.

"Are you next?" the voice was silky, tantalizing and vibrant. Standing in a rush Torgurn knocked over his chair, cheeks flaming as he righted it while mumbling.

"Yes, that's me. I mean, next, I mean I'm next…"

The young man laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go in then", he whispered and led Torgurn into the room. It was surprisingly plain. Dimly lit with mostly candles and furnished with a few chairs, some cushions and a mattress. The pale hand still rested on his shoulder. "Why don't we sit down over there and you can tell me _all_ about what you want?" A shiver went down Torgurn's spine. He couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement. Both? The chair was soft and comfortable, yet he couldn't relax.

"I can show you anything you desire. It is completely safe and will have no lasting affects on your mind. Unless of course you choose something that horrifies you, that might stay with you for a long time." the young man said in his silky voice.

"You are Loki, right?" Torgurn said. "That's what they called you at the front desk."

"Yes, I'm Loki. Now, just tell me. What can I do for you?"

Without thinking Torgurn blurted out what first came into his mind. "Could I rest my head on you lap? In a forest or a beach?" realising what he had said he clamped a hand over his mouth. Loki looked surprised but not offended.

"Are you sure that's all? Nothing else?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! No! I mean…" Torgurn took a deep breath. "Yes, that's all. No there is nothing else. Just maybe…"

"Yes?"

"No other people around?"

"I took that for granted."

XOX

It wasn't difficult to find a secluded spot in a forest. He didn't tell the mortal that they had just teleported, of course. Normally he would have simply done the illusion and then left until it was time to end it. This mortal interested him though. He had noticed the way the human reacted to his presence. Not to mention the unusual request. They were surrounded by big oak trees; the floor was covered in grass. Beyond the calls of birds and the scampering of an occasional squirrel it was quiet. Loki seated himself under one of the oaks, resting his back against the trunk. He indicated his lap invitingly. The mortal had stood in stunned silence, a blush crept over his cheeks at Loki's invite. Swallowing hard the man walked over and laid his head in Loki's lap. After a couple minutes he relaxed.

The man had pale blonde hair, close cropped. He was tall but not bulky, the blue eyes reminded Loki somewhat of Thor, but these were darker. Without thinking he began stroking the blond hair, enjoying the soft texture. He looked similar to the men of the old Norse. Weaker and with short hair yet similar nonetheless.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Torgurn…" the man mumbled as if close to sleep.

"Sounds like the name of a Viking", Loki teased.

"My family comes from Norway", Torgurn mumbled. "Guess they were Vikings."

Loki chuckled. He liked this mortal. The man sighed in contentment as Loki continued to stroke and play with his hair. A few moments later the man was asleep. No one had ever been so relaxed in his presence before, the young god mused. Thor was his brother and therefore didn't count. Even the few people he had felt close to, like Sigyn, had never let their guard down around him. Of course, this mortal didn't know who Loki truly was, still it felt surprisingly good. As they returned to the room Loki decided on a whim to kiss the slightly sleep drunken Torgurn on the lips. That also felt surprisingly good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three, The billionaire_

The sun shone through the window, teasing the two on the bed. Shifting Loki opened his eyes slightly. The blanket had gathered in the low of his back, but he didn't mind. He felt good. Content. Beside him slept Torgurn heavily. They were both naked. Not surprising after last night's activity. Loki hadn't known it was possible to feel such pleasure and enjoyment. Torgurn didn't look down on him for enjoying the intimacy. Rather he seemed pleased and happy, doing his best so Loki could enjoy it even more. It was strange. Unexpected. A beeping noise on other end of the room alerted him. An alarm Torgurn called it. Apparently, it told Torgurn when he had to wake up. It seldom worked. Something that did work was shoving the other man of the bed. The mortal couldn't understand how Loki could possibly have the strength to do that. With a gentle shove Torgurn fell onto the floor.

"Ouff", the blonde man grunted and blinked sleepy. "What?"

"Your waking noise is annoying."

Torgurn grumbled as he got to his feet. A moment later the noise ceased. Loki watched as the other stretched and got dressed. The blue eyes trailed on him.

"Are you going to sit there?"

"I'm not the one who has to go somewhere."

"It's my job", Torgurn's voice muffled as he put on a t-shirt. "I'm lucky that Stark is as relaxed as he is."

"Stark?" Loki cocked his head. "Who is that?" The other man stared at him.

"You don't know Tony Stark? Iron man?"

"Don't ring a bell. Is he important?"

"Sort of. He is an inventor and a business man. CEO of Stark industries. Until recently they manufactured weapons for the military."

"Interesting. Such a man is unusual."

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Hm?"

"You can come with me if you want."

XOX

How would one describe a man like Tony Stark? Arrogant. Self-absorbed. Philanthropist. Genius. Ambitious. Rich. All was true. Tony was wearing a simple white t-shirt under a black jacket and faded jeans. In his mid-thirties, dark hair and dark eyes. A goatee beard framed his face. He blinked at his own image.

"Sir, Mr. Larsen has arrived and he has brought a guest." The smooth voice of Jarvis echoed through the speaker system.

"A guest?" Tony asked curiously.

"A young gentleman."

"Well, that ought to be fun. Let them in."

As he descended the stairs he could see Torgurn waiting. Beside him stood a young man looking gorgeous. Tony wasn't usually interested in men but this fellow peaked his curiosity.

"Morning", he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark", Torgurn answered. "This is my friend, Loki."

"Loki? As in the Norse god Loki?"

"You would be surprised", the young man said and bowing slightly. The vicious smile echoing one of Tony's own. He was going to like this person.

"He was curious about you Mr. Stark", Torgurn said. "He is not familiar with your company."

"Few are, fewer want to be." Tony shrugged. "It's okay, he can hang around. You know what to do?"

"I do", Torgurn nodded to Loki and hurried off.

"Great guy that."

"As you say."

"I'm headed to the workshop, wanna come?"

XOX

It had been quite funny to introduce Loki to Jarvis. The young man had immediately began asking all sorts of questions. Now he strolled around the workshop, occasionally touching something lightly with his fingertips. Tony returned to his own work, trying to find a replacement for the palladium core or it would kill him.

"Is this where you do CEO from?" Loki asked. The question caught Tony of guard.

"I don't 'do' CEO anymore", he answered. "My former secretary, Pepper Potts, is the CEO now. Which is more of a title by the way."

"I see."

Loki strolled around some more. He seemed to admire the suits while dismissing screens as nothing. Hoping to draw attention away from himself Tony struck up the conversion again.

"So, who came up with the name 'Loki'?" he asked. Loki looked at him and smiled mischievously.

"What is I told you I'm the actual Loki, the god of mischief, from Asgard?"

"What? Like in all those myths and legends?" Tony asked. "So, Odin is your brother, you gave birth to a horse and can shapeshift?"

Loki sniffed irritably. "I have _never_ given birth to a horse. And Thor is my brother. Odin is our father." The young man turned away and began poking at a contraption. "Perfect Thor with his mighty hammer. Always willing to fight, always training, always laughing. The perfect son of Odin. Not like the weak second prince who is only interested in seidr and tricks. Yes, no one like Loki because Loki is always up to mischief."

Tony had listened with half an ear while he worked but his hands stopped as Loki kept talking. Real emotions in the silky voice. Regret, jealousy, envy and love. And hatred. Very slight. Very real. He listened intently as Loki kept talking.

"The pompous All-Father thinking he knows everything best. Spying on everyone with his stupid ravens. Showing obvious favouritism towards his oldest son. The golden boy of Asgard, swinging Mjolnir at every chance he gets and shots lightning because he can.

Stupid, stupid Thor. Stupid, stupid brother. He couldn't see I was trying to spend time with him. Oh no, he would go hunting with Sif and Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. When I wish to come with they laugh and shove me. And Thor just laugh. He always laughs."

The ranting subsided. Tony looked intently at Loki who was breathing hard. Hands clasped in anger. Playing with a wrench Tony stared at the ceiling.

"So", he said casually. "You really are Loki, the god of mischief."

XOX

Humans never ceased to amaze him. After announcing that he believed him Tony had gone back to his work. He wasn't even bothered when Loki sat down a stool nearby and watched him.

"I didn't give birth to Sleipnir you know", he said. "But I sort of created him."

"How do you sort of create an eight-legged horse?" Tony asked.

"Well... it was long time ago but to keep it simple a giant demanded Freya's hand in marriage or he would start a war. Freya refused but the Aesir didn't want war. To buy time I challenged the giants to dig a ditch around Asgard in three days. If they won Freya would marry the giant. Only, it seemed like they would be winning so I had to come up with something. I had noticed before that the stallion belonging to the giant has seemed interested in a mare."

"So what happened?"

"I used my seidr to sort of take control of the mare. Sending her mind to rest. She didn't mind, I had done so before. So within the mind of the mare I lured the stallion away and... well, things got busy... anyway without the stallion the giants couldn't finish the ditch in time. Having lost they had no choice but to retreat."

"If you were only controlling the mare, how did you kind of create what's-his-name?"

"His name is Sleipnir. Seidr leaves a residue, a sort of echo. Since my seidr was inside the mare when she became pregnant, my essence blended with that of the horse. Resulting in a foal with eight legs."

"Huh! You know, it is really fascinating that there is some truth to the stories." Tony tilted his head and groaned softly. Loki left his stool and went over. His cold fingers touched Tony's neck, making him yelp. Scrounging his eyebrows Loki looked critically at the mortal.

"You are dying." he said.

"Yeah, Einstein. I know that, but it is not much I can do about it." Tony snapped angrily. Being used to Thor's outbursts Loki wasn't fazed at all. Instead he focused. Sending his seidr inside Tony's body. He quickly found the source of the poison. And the small metal pieces trying to reach his heart. Loki isolated the poison and froze the sharp metal in place. It wouldn't last but it would buy time.

XOX

Tony wasn't stupid. He had felt the changes in his body.

"What did you do?" he asked incredulously.

"Bought you time. The poison won't spread for a while and that metal won't move." Loki's answer was casual and simple. "I've done the same for Thor."

Tony looked in amazement at his body. He did feel better.

"Of course. The best thing would be to remove those metal pieces completely. They are the danger." Loki continued.

That made Tony sigh. "I would if I could", he explained. "But the surgery would be extremely dangerous and risky. I fear no surgeon is good enough."

The young god traced his fingers over the billionaire's chest. Pale fingertips against darkened skin. Without asking he pressed his hand against the ARC reactor.

All air disappeared from Tony's lungs and it felt like his heart was ripped to shreds. The next moment he was burning and then freezing then burning again. He convulsed violently and then stilled. His breathing returned to normal while the pain dissipated. Loki was looking at him intently while holding something in his hand. The hand glowed softly. Casually the god held his fist over a tray and opened it.

Pieces of shrapnel rained down the tray. Even pieces that would otherwise been impossible to find. Tony stared in awe and shock. With a swift hand did Loki remove the ARC reactor and healed the chest wound left by the reactor. This hurt as well but not nearly as much as before. When the young god was done remained only untouched skin.

Shaking in disbelief Tony touched his now unbroken skin. He was safe. Nothing in his body would eventually kill him.

"I could kiss you", he breathed. "Or better yet, marry you."

Loki snorted. "I don't mind kissing you, but I certainly won't marry you."

Tony took Loki's response as an invitation. He took the pale face in his hands and kissed the young god fully on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four, Love and Destruction_

His eyes followed the precise movements of Tony's hands as the tools put another circuit in place. Since Loki healed him the billionaire had worked non-stop to redesign his suits. Because of the young god's curiosity, he had been present during the process. At times helping out with his magic. He enjoyed watching Tony work. It was something honest and genuine. No matter how much of a big head the guy got he never took shortcuts with his work. Oh, he rushed into things without thinking but he never pretended to be something he's not.

Loki rested his chin in his hand, thinking back on a conversation he had with Torgurn a couple of weeks back.

 _Loki stood at the window in Torgurn's bedroom. The apartment was small, but the window provided a good view. The blonde man sat on the bed, looking unconcerned._

 _"_ _If you want to sleep with Stark, I'm okay with", he said suddenly. Loki looked over his shoulder._

 _"_ _You sure say that casually. I thought mortals was more obsessive with one another."_

 _Torgurn shrugged. "Some are. Most I guess. You are who you are, Loki. Our lives are nothing but a blink of an eye for you. Holding you back, putting you in a box... that's not right."_

 _"_ _So, you don't want to hold any attachment", Loki said. "I can understand that."_

 _"_ _That's not quite what I mean..."_

 _"_ _What do you mean then?"_

 _"_ _Loki, you are the god of mischief. You are not supposed to be tied down by rules or expectations. Rather, I don't want you to be. You would not be you without freedom. That's why I'm okay with you being with Stark." Torgurn took a deep breath before continuing. "In a strange way, I love you, but that love is not defined 9by expectations of others. I'm okay with it because I think it will make you happy and that's all that matter."_

And Loki had listened. When Tony made advances, he responded. Yet neither of the two men acted possessive of him. Especially toward each other. Never before had Loki's happiness been in centrum. When they learned that both Torgurn and Tony seemed determined to love him that much more.

Something else he had never experienced before. To be the priority. To be cared for and still be allowed to be himself. They _liked_ his pranks. Tony would even point out people he thought Loki should cause mischief for. Torgurn enjoyed being pranked. He seemed almost disappointed when a day went by without incident. It was strange yet so comforting. And the most unexpected thing was finding that he, Loki of Asgard, seemed to be falling for the two of them in turn. Before he would have thought such thing silly and stupid. Mortal lives were fleeting, measured in decades. Yet, now it was something that made him feel warm inside. Their time might be short but that made their time together all that more precious.

XOX

After isolating himself for weeks it was a welcome sight to Thor to see his younger brother enter the great hall. It was surprising however the ease with which Loki sauntered into the hall, heedless of the stares and whispers. He moved with confidence and seemed relaxed. No one had talked to him since the hunting feast. Nor had he spoken to anyone else. That's why it was strange when he entered the hall without any hesitation. Thor waved to his brother, but Loki didn't seem to notice him. One burly Einherji rose and blocked the young god's path. Instead of showing anger Loki patted the man's shoulder and moved as to pass him. A moment later the Einherji let out a roar of pain. All eyes were drawn to the scene immediately. The man's sword had transformed into a big snake and was clamping down on his arm. Venom dripped from the reptile's mouth and its teeth was sunken to the root into the man's flesh.

While people gathered around the Einherji strode Loki passed without looking. A cruel smile on his face. Thor froze with his cup halfway to his mouth. His brother had always caused trouble and loved to play pranks on people. The famed silver tongue getting him out of trouble every time as well. But Thor had never seen Loki show signs of cruelty. True, the man writhing on the floor had harassed the young prince many times over the century and deserved payback. However, it seemed that the man was dying from the snake venom. Putting down his cup Thor rose and intercepted his younger brother, taking him by his arm.

"What did you do?" he hissed. The strange smile was still on Loki's lips. It grew wider.

"Hmm?" the young prince mused. "What make you think I did something?"

"Don't mess around brother", Thor said. "That man looks like he is dying. What did you do?"

"Oh, he doesn't 'look' like he is dying", Loki said, his green eyes twinkling. "He is dying. Snakes are dangerous you know." With unexpected strength he pried Thor's hand away from his arm and continued down the hall, sitting down at a table. Alone and without a care did he start eating. Horrified Thor turned to the fallen Einherji. The god of thunder could only watch as the man gurgled and turned a sickly fade of grey. His movement slowing quickly.

A hush spread around the hall as people realised the man had died. The moment his breathing ceased the snake turned back into a sword. Still covered in venom. Thor felt a chill.

XOX

They were lying in Tony's bed. All three of them. The bed was ridiculously big by Midgard standards. Not only did they all fit comfortably, there was plenty of space left. Loki was sandwiched between Tony and Torgurn, being snuggled from two directions. Mortals had many strange ways he had found. Apparently cuddling was something you were supposed to do it you were close. The two men were very different. Torgurn was tall and fairly lean, with his pale blonde hair he could have passed for an elf. Tony was shorter, stocky, with dark hair and tanned skin. If he had been shorter he could have been a svartalf. He had been telling them stories from Asgard. Both adventures and misadventures. He had enjoyed how much they laughed at Thor's mistakes. Now they just cuddled in silence. It was nice. The two mortals rested their heads against his shoulders and each had a hand on his chest. Occasionally one of them would caress his cheek or his hair.

"You don't really hate your brother, do you?" Torgurn asked quietly. Loki glanced at him and sighed.

"No, I guess I don't", he answered. "Not more than is usual for brothers. I just wish that he could try to see things from my perspective sometimes."

"Did I ever tell you that I have brothers? Two of them?"

"I don't think you did."

"Now I'm interested", Tony broke in, "you have never spoken of your family?"

"Seems not", Torgurn smiled. "They both live in Norway, we have relatives there. One is older than me and the other one is younger. When we grew up we would fight over everything, all the time. My youngest brother would cry a lot and run to our mom all the time. At the time, me and my older brother thought he was weak and annoying. We were often punished for things we didn't understand. It wasn't until years later, before my younger brother moved to Norway, that he explained to me why was upset all the time when we were kids. It had really hurt him, the things that we did. To us it seemed harmless, normal. We did it to each other all the time. So much that we forgot just how much younger our baby brother is. And we forgot to take to take his emotions into consideration."

"What did you do to him?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. "Beat him?"

"Ha-ha, no", Torgurn continued. "But we would take his things. Eat his candy, play with his toys, hide his favourite movie and put dirt on his clothes. Sometimes while putting the blame on him."

"You sound like Thor… only without the hammer…"

"Yeah… I wasn't very proud of myself at that moment. He didn't feel like he could trust us. He told me the reason he was moving to Norway was to get away from us. Our older brother would follow him later and they reconciled. But I will never forget the fact that I made my own brother hate me. All because I never considered how my actions made him feel." Torgurn fell silent. His hand trailed down to one of Loki's and clasped it. "I think our mom was the reason he didn't fell apart completely. She understood."

"Mothers are great", Tony agreed. "My dad and I used to fight all the time while mom tried to keep us calm."

"Mother is a good person", Loki said. "She has always cared for me and seen to me. After the Fenris wolf was tied up Tyr refused to teach me the sword. I can't blame him, Fenris _did_ eat his hand."

Tony blinked. "The wolf ate his hand?"

"When they tied him up. I hadn't intended for Fenris to be vicious and world destroying. I was only eight! Anyway, after that Tyr refused to teach me. Said I wasn't honourable enough."

"That's mean", Torgurn muttered.

"He is the god of honour, so he has a lot of say. No one else wanted to train me either so my mother decided to teach me her skills instead. Both how to fight using daggers and how to control my seidr. I had talent for both, especially seidr. Unfortunately, using seidr like I do is considered unmanly in Asgard. Odin can use seidr, but he is also a warrior and the king. I was just the weaker, younger, brother of Thor. The heir to the throne and Asgard's golden boy."

"Your mother is the queen, right?"

"Yes. Frigga, queen of Asgard. She is the glue that holds everything together. The goddess of bonds."

"Gods and goddesses. Must get crowded in Asgard", Tony said, also clasping one of Loki's hands.

"Not everyone in Asgard is a god. There are both Valkyries and Einherjar as well as normal citizens. Some of the gods live in Vanaheim, they are Vanir rather than Aesir. Frey and Freya for example."

"Do you really travel using a bridge made of rainbows?"

"You mean Bifrost? Yes, usually. The Bifrost is guarded by Heimdall, who can see anything, anywhere. Except me when I don't want to be seen."

"You usually use the Bifrost?" Tony said. "Not always." Loki laughed mischievously.

"I know pathways to any of the nine realms. Even to the Great Tree itself. Yggdrasil. The World Tree." he said. "That's how I got to Midgard."

"Hmm… that's really interesting but let talk about something more important." Tony poked at Loki. "You need a nickname."

"Nickname?" Torgurn laughed. "Or just a pet name?"

"Are they not the same thing? No? It doesn't matter. I'm thinking of Heartlock."

"Heartlock?" Loki looked sceptically at the billionaire. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are my heart", Tony pointed at the young god, "and I'm locked to you. Simply put, the only one with the key to my heart is you."

"That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"I kind of like it", Torgurn mused. "Heartlock. I think I will call you that as well. It will be your secret codename."

"Oh, that is a good one. Okay. From now on Loki your codename is Heartlock!"

Loki could only shake his head and give each of them a kiss in turn. Which made them insist on giving him a kiss as well. He didn't tell them how happy it made him that they loved him so much.

XOX

Tyr stared in disbelief at Loki. The young prince had always been an advisory for chaos but never had he done anything like this. Littered on the training ground were bodies of killed students. Blood was splattered all over. Yet, the god, the prince, stood uncaring amidst the carnage he had caused. What made the seen all the more absurd was the fact that Loki seemed to hold nothing but a wooden blade in his hand. A wooden blade. That had killed a dozen young men and women within a few minutes. Bile rising in his throat Tyr approached the deranged god.

"What have you done?" he demanded. "Why did you kill them?"

"Which question do you want me to answer?" Loki said and chuckled. "The one you already know the answer to or the one whose answer you fear?"

"Answer me! Why did you kill them?" Tyr clenched his fist. There was something odd going on. The green eyes seemed to eager, to hungry. The amusement was dripping with cruelty. Had Loki finally snapped? The ridicule, the harassment and the isolation, had it forced the god of mischief over the edge into insanity? "Why did you do it, dammit?"

"Why?" amusement followed by a chilling laugh. "Because it was fun of course." With that, Loki teleported away. Tyr fell to his knees. He was shaking. Not in anger but in fear. What in the nine realms had happened to cause this?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five, Homecoming_

"Do you think we are weird?"

"I'm a genius inventor, eccentric and a billionaire who moons as a superhero. I would be disappointed if I wasn't called weird."

Torgurn smiled wistfully as Tony looked through a magnifying glass while setting a circuit board. He should have known that would be the answer.

"I'm referring to the fact that not only are we in love with a guy, we are in love with the _same_ guy who also happens to be Norse god of mischief. Yet we don't harbour any jealousy toward each other, nor do we feel possessive of him."

"Well, you said it yourself. He is a Norse god. Any normal rules do not apply in that situation. Besides, he could probably blast us across the globe if we annoyed him."

"Probably."

A beep from the door made them turn around. Entering the workshop was a woman. She was tall and slender. Her hair a lustrous black and her green eyes glittered. Torgurn blinked. There was something very familiar about this woman. He could almost pinpoint it. As she approached them he studied her. She was wearing a green dress reaching past her thighs, a pair of tight fitting leather pants and boots reaching to her knees. Wait. Not a dress. A tunic. Then it clicked.

"Loki?" Torgurn said in disbelief. Tony looked just as surprised. The woman laughed.

"You two should see your faces", she said. It was almost Loki's voice. A pitch higher and instead of silky the voice was sultry. "Hadn't I told you I could shapeshift?"

"You did", Tony agreed. "Funny isn't it, how the mind works? You can transform into an elephant. Why shouldn't you be able to transform into a woman." The billionaire put down his tools, rose and gave Loki a kiss. The god, goddess, smiled sweetly. Then she turned to Torgurn while smiling coyly at Tony.

"It has to be fair you know", she said before kissing Torgurn. He wrapped his arms around Loki's body. As always, the kiss tasted sweet and kind of minty. The young god always seemed to grow more confident and self-assured when they fawned over him. At the same time he would lose more and more of his arrogance. Even in the shape of a woman, he was beautiful. She giggled as they kissed her cheeks.

"Have you ever tried it in this form?" Tony asked. Of course such question would come from him. Loki thought for a moment.

"Before coming to Midgard, I had seldom engaged in such activity at all", she mused. "Had I done so as a woman they would never let me live it down."

"Interested in trying?"

The goddess of mischief laughed and gave them blow kiss. The two men looked at each other and joined her laughter.

He felt it faintly the first time that night. They lay asleep all three in Tony's bed. Loki had transformed back into his usual form. It had been both fun and interesting. The other two were exhausted but Loki's Aesir body had more stamina than theirs. Feeling content and satisfied he had slumbered lightly while enjoying the warmth from the two mortals. He jolted awake when he felt the gaze pass over him. It was gone before he had time to process it. Snuggling down under the blankets he fell into deep sleep, forgetting about it.

Next time was a couple of days later when Torgurn was trying to teach him how to cook. Again, he felt a passing gaze, to short to be sure what he actually felt. Thinking it was his imagination or perhaps Jarvis, he put it out of his mind.

When it happened again a few days later he knew what it was. He was helping Tony finishing the healing bed, modelled after those is Asgard, when he felt the gaze. Tensing he looked up. The gaze lingered for a moment before disappearing. Loki muttered a few oaths. Tony looked at him in surprise.

"Have we missed lunch?" he said. The young god shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"I fear that Heimdall has found me."

XOX

"I don't get it", Torgurn protested. "Why do you have to return to Asgard?"

"Heimdall wouldn't be looking for me if it wasn't important", Loki explained. "It is more likely they would have sent Thor instead."

"You hid yourself from what's-his-name's gaze, right?" Tony said.

"I did. But he might have picked up on where I should be but seemingly wasn't. He is not stupid, Heimdall. It is easier to have them send me back with the Bifrost then being apprehended and dragged back." Loki turned to the two men. They looked unhappy. Torgurn seemed to be nearing tears and Tony had an angry frown. It made Loki's heart ache. He really didn't want to leave them, but he had been gone from Asgard for months already. The least he could do was telling his family the truth. He went to two of them, hugging them. "I will return", he promised. "As soon as I possibly can, I will return."

"I know you will", Torgurn said and kissed him gently.

"We will wait here for you", Tony said and kissed him deeply. They stood like that for a moment. Loki then stepped away from them, smiled softly and turned. He let the concealment fade.

"I'm right here, Heimdall", he shouted. "Open the Bifrost!" A brilliant light roared from the sky, enveloping the young god. A moment later, he was gone. Where he had stood were a mark burnt into the ground. The two men stood silent. Waiting.

XOX

Standing in the middle of the dome, hands on his sword, were Heimdall. The gatekeeper of Asgard. He calmly regarded Loki as the god of mischief stepped off the Bifrost bridge. Loki nodded to him and walked past towards the long bridge leading to Asgard. To his surprise, waiting just outside were Thor.

"Brother?" Loki said. "What are you doing here?" Thor scowled at him.

"You dare ask!" the god of thunder said angrily.

"Take it easy", Loki started walking. "It wasn't that bad."

"How can you say it wasn't that bad?"

"Stop screaming at me. Why are you so upset? It is not like someone got hurt."

"Do you have no sense of responsibility? Do you have any idea of what you have done?"

"Honestly Thor, I have no idea what you are talking about. It was completely harmless, a bit of fun." Loki watched his brother perplexed. Thor's face was so red with anger it looked almost the same colour as Tony's suit. Sure, he had been gone for a few months but that didn't warrant this much anger did it. As he got closer to the city he noticed something odd. Smoke rose from several places and buildings seemed to have collapsed. Was that why they had called him back? Because there was trouble? Or did they want him to repair the damage?

"What happened here?" he asked Thor. "How did it get so bad?" His brother became even more angry and swiped at him with his fist. Not wanting to be punched, Loki teleported to the central plaza in front of the palace. Einherjar stood as a living wall at the entrance. More guards surrounded the plaza. All the people were closely watched or targeted. Baffled the second prince of Asgard looked at his home and saw a people under siege. But from whom?

An arrow whistled and nearly impaled Loki's foot. He hissed and jumped back. Suddenly everyone's attention was on him. Angry and hateful eyes directed toward him. The einherjar had drawn their weapons and was advancing. The people on the plaza picked up branches or drew knives. Loki raised his hands carefully trying to see everyone at once. A roar erupted, and everyone attacked at once. And they had only _one_ target. Loki.

XOX

He had never hurt this badly in his life. Blood flowed from a thousand different cuts. Bruises and fractures littered his body. He felt light-headed. Despite this, he was running. His goal was the Bifrost. There was no time to seek one of his other passageways. People were still following him. Only temporarily stopped by one of his illusions. Loki feared that his injuries was nearly fatal, the adrenaline pumping through his body was what kept him going. He had to get back to Earth.

Seeing that the dome was empty, and the sword still pointed toward Midgard he didn't hesitate. He almost flew to the sword and activated the Bifrost. Launching himself through he wondered why his people suddenly had turned against him so completely.

XOX

Heimdall stepped out from his hiding place, with a swift movement he closed the gate. Loki was already back in Midgard. What he saw made the gatekeeper wonder if they had all the facts, the full truth.

"You let him get past you?" Thor's voice was heavy. Weary, full of anger and grief.

"I didn't fight him", Heimdall answered.

"Why not?"

"I needed to see what he would do." The gatekeeper turned to the god of thunder. "Follow your brother, prince. Be prepared and do not make a too hasty judgement."

"Heimdall, Loki had no regrets for his actions", Thor said. "I don't understand how he could act like that."

"Maybe what we think we saw is not what we actually saw", the gatekeeper answered calmly. "The answers lie with your brother. Go to him."

Thor nodded, hefting his hammer. He would have answers. Whatever it took.

XOX

Less than an hour had passed when the brilliant light descended once more. Both Tony and Torgurn rose eagerly to their feet, ready to welcome Loki back. They were shocked when they saw Loki's condition as the light faded. He was bloodied, cuts and bruises covered his body. The young god only manage a few steps before starting to fall. As one the two men rushed forward and caught him, carefully lowering Loki to the ground. Tony felt anger and fear build in his chest.

"Jarvis", he said. "Prepare the healing bed and activate my suit."

" _Immediately sir_ ", Jarvis answered. " _Shall I send the emergency kit?_ "

"I did bring with me the lower armpiece right? Send it here just in case."

" _Of course, sir._ "

Torgurn fussed over Loki's injuries with tears in his eyes. A sob escaped his lips. Tony also wanted to weep but he knew he had to keep himself together. Suddenly another blinding light came crashing down. Luckily the armpiece equipped itself as the light faded. Tony aimed his hand at the figure emerging.

"If you intend to hurt him any further, I will not hesitate to kill you", he shouted.

XOX

Thor had been prepared with his hammer lifted but hearing the mortal's words he dropped his arms. Two mortal men held Loki in their arms, one seemed to try to stop the bleeding from Loki's neck. The other one cradled the young gods head in one arm and had his other arm aimed at Thor. Some sort of weapon was attached to the man's hand. They looked determined. Scared. Desperate. But determined.

"Tony", gasped the blonde one of the two. "This is bad, he is bleeding out! Oh, lords. He is going to die."

"Keep it together, Torgurn", the dark-haired man urged. "My suit will be here any second, I will be able to fly back with him then."

"The hospital…"

"They can't help him. The healing bed remember. We finished it."

"Right…"

"Could you drive back in the car? Carrying to people would slow me down."

"Of course."

"And bring mister hammer man over here, I'm going to ask him some questions."

Thor stared at the scene. Something very strange was going on and it involved these strangers and his brother. He was going to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six, Truths_

The bed upon which his brother lay reminded Thor strongly of the healing chambers in Asgard. Hovering close were the two mortal men that had protected Loki. Worry was painted across their faces. Whenever they looked at Thor anger filled their eyes.

" _Sir_ ", the voice came out of nowhere and startled the god of thunder. " _Mr. Loki should make a full recovery. He is healing quickly._ "

"Thank you, Jarvis", the dark-haired man said turning to face Thor. "Care to explain how Loki ended up this way?"

"You dare speak like that to the prince of Asgard?"

"Yeah, I do. This guy is also a prince of Asgard. Which would make you his brother. No fess up."

"Tony..." the blonde man said with a soothing voice. "Let's just talk calmly."

"He hurt Loki."

"We don't know that. Let's talk. Loki wouldn't be happy if we hurt his brother or he hurt us."

The man called Tony grumbled but relaxed somewhat. Still, they looked accusingly at Thor.

"I'm not the one who hurt my brother", he told them. "The people, they were angry at him. And scared."

"Why would they be scared?" the blonde man said. "Angry I might understand but scared. Even then, to do this..."

"I don't know how you know Loki, but for the past months he has killed and destroyed in Asgard", Thor answered.

"That's impossible!"

"Why is it impossible, mortal?"

"Because", Tony said, "he has been here on Earth for nearly six months. Staying in this very house for most of that time."

"What?" Thor looked at them, stunned. "How is that possible?"

"Will you look at that, Torgurn", Tony said. "What a pathetic big brother."

"Tony, I'm just as angry as you are but please take it easy." Torgurn met Thor's eyes. "He told us you made him angry. Furious. That you ignored the constant harassment and bullying he experienced. He tried repeatedly to spend time with you only to be spurned. He wanted to punish you."

"Punish me? I'm about the only person he hasn't hurt."

"He was here. With us", the blonde man said. He picked up a stool and sat down by Loki's bedside, taking the young god's hand gently and caressing it. "He wanted you to worry for him. Before he left Asgard he created a copy, an illusion, so he would have time to hide. Then he came here. I don't know who attacked your home or why he looks like Loki. But your brother wanted nothing except being loved and accepted for who he is."

XOX

Harsh light burned through his eyes. He felt weak and feverish. Yet, the pain was gone. Loki slowly opened his eyes. He was in a sitting position, but he recognised the bed. It was part of the healing chamber. At first, he thought he was alone, then he saw a familiar shape sitting on a chair by his feet.

"Thor..." he mumbled. His brother looked up. Someone had tied back his unruly hair and made him change clothes. It made Thor look like a man from Midgard. His brother raised his head, meeting his eyes.

"You have good friends here", he said. "They defended you and protected you. Something I've failed to do for so long. You must hate me."

Loki shook his head. "I don't hate you, Thor. I was angry. Angry at being left out. At being ridiculed. Being harassed yet blamed for it. When I retaliated they called me names. And you either ignored it or joined in."

Thor hung his head. He seemed pained, as if Loki's words were searing him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried. I tried time and time again, but you never listened. When you did you thought I was lying. You are my brother, Thor. And I felt left out."

To Loki's surprise tears started to fall down Thor's cheeks. His brother got to his feet, walked over and sat down on the bed. He took one of Loki's hands in his own.

"I am so sorry", he said. "I know no apologies can amend things. But I'm still sorry."

"Well, if the mortals have taught me one thing it me that time heals wounds. One way or another. But Thor, why did our people attack me? Why did Asgard look like it had been attacked? Tell me."

"Someone took your likeness, brother, and used it to kill and wreak havoc. I am ashamed to admit that no one questioned even once if it was really you. Not even I or our parents. I should have known you never do such a thing.

"You really thought I would do something like that..." he felt his stomach churn, tears filling his eyes. "Guess I really don't belong in Asgard."

"About that..." Thor hesitated. "You deserve to know the truth..."

"About what?"

"Loki..."

"Tell me!"

"Alright..." Thor heaved a heavy sigh. "Loki, you are... you are adopted."

"What?" Loki exclaimed.

"Father found you abandoned and dying. He took you in. Only recently did he tell me this. Loki, he found you in Jotunheim."

Loki gaped, incomprehension as Thor's words drilled into his mind. "I'm a giant?"

XOX

It was hard to not feel ashamed of himself. Thor looked at his astounded brother. Scars and bruises were still visible. The clothing was torn, and his hair was in disarray. Telling Loki the truth about his heritage didn't bother him. It was the fact that he had actually believed it was Loki's true nature that had caused him to go on a rampage.

"That actually makes kind of sense", Loki suddenly said. "Giants are masters of magic and illusions. It is their nature. And I have always been more attuned to magic than to fighting."

"You take this better than I thought you would. Certainly better than how I took it."

"I can deny it or accept it. Nothing more."

"Loki..."

At that moment the mortal named Tony came sauntering down the stairs. Seeing that Loki was awake made him look pleased. Tony walked over to the two gods and to the utter surprise of Thor, giving Loki a kiss. Even more surprising was the smile on his brother's lips.

"I've always loved mint", Tony said while helping Loki to his feet.

"Oh, shut up."

"Finished chatting with your big brother? Torgurn is chewing his fingernails in worry."

"Let's go see him then."

All three of them walked up the stairs into a big living area. The blonde man was pacing back and forth while biting his thumb. Upon seeing Loki he gave a small yip and fiercely hugged the young god and then kissed him as well. This was something Thor had never seen in his brother before. Loki beamed with joy while he allowed the two mortals to fuzz over him.

The two brothers were then seated in a sofa while the men began searching for clean clothes for Loki. Thor glanced at his brother.

"What was that all about?"

"Surely you are not that innocent?"

"You? With two mortals? How did that happen?"

"You wouldn't understand. Thor, they love me. Not for what they want me to be but because of who I am. They opened their hearts to me. And to tell you the truth, I love them as well. Yes, I will outlive them. Which is why I want to make the most of the time I have with them. I didn't plan for it. Which makes it even better."

Thor studied his brother and realised that perhaps for the first time in his life Loki was truly happy. And Thor decided he would protect his brother's happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven, Codename Heartlock_

Loki eyed the alternatives with scepticism. Torgurn held a suit in his arms that was clearly to small and Tony held a dress that revealed more than it covered. Despite their best efforts they hadn't been able to find something else.

"How can everything be away for dry cleaning?" Torgurn said.

"I don't know, ask Pepper. That's usually her job." Tony huffed.

"Surely you are not expecting my brother to wear that?" Thor protested.

"Stop squirming", Loki said and took the items. "I will be back in a bit." He walked to his room. An idea had formed in his head. There was no doubt he had to return to Asgard and confront his doppelganger. It would be best if he could do so without causing more distress. Putting the suit and dress on the bed he undressed and took a shower. As he did so he changed from man to a woman.

Loki the goddess stepped into her room. She pursed her lips looking at the options. After a moment she smiled wickedly. The soles of her boots hardly made a sound on the floor. Two daggers was tied to her belt, hidden by the jacket. Her black hair was bound in a ponytail with strands hanging down her face. The fingernails were painted black and she wore red lipstick. Dark leggings covered her legs underneath the short dress.

As she entered the living room the men within rose. Torgurn and Tony recognised her of course. She had enjoyed their company like this many times. Thor on the other hand was clearly perplexed by the appearance.

"Don't look so confused, brother dear", Loki said in her sultry voice enjoying her brother's face go from confused to realisation to bright red. "I need a disguise in order to confront my imposter. What better way to do it?"

"Hardly a disguise", Tony said. "You look the same. A bit shorter and bustier but not that different."

"Maybe a bit different but you are still you", Torgurn agreed.

Loki smiled at them and twirled like a small girl. "You like it?" They laughed in response before turning serious.

"Loki", Tony said. "I will be coming with you. To Asgard."

"What? Why?"

"Last time I let you go alone you were nearly killed. I won't let that happen again."

"I don't have a suit", Torgurn said, "and I will probably not do much good. But I will also come with you."

Tears filled the young goddesses' eyes. She hugged them tightly, whispering softly: "Thank you, I love you."

"That's all good", Thor said. "But the moment we call your name everyone will know who you are. And what if your imposter mimics this form as well?"

"It is alright brother dear. I have a codename."

"Codename?"

XOX

The Bifrost slowed to a halt. Three men and one woman stepped out. Waiting alongside Heimdall were the king and queen. Thor went to them and hugged them tightly. Odin studied his oldest son and the people he had brought.

"Who are your friends?" Frigga asked nervously. Two of them were obviously mortal, even if one seemed to be clad in metal.

"Father, Mother. This is Tony Stark and Torgurn Larsen." Thor indicated each man in turn. "They've come to aid us."

The woman came closer, smiling mischievously. Her looks were eerily familiar. "And I", she said, "am Heartlock. Long time no seen mother, father."

Odin and Frigga stared. It was Loki. The old Loki. Yet at the same time, different. More confident. Happier. Clearly wearing the form of a woman their son seemed comfortable. Loki flicked her hair.

"Someone has impersonated me and caused chaos", she said. "Something I will not allow. Let's go, no time to waste."

"Go ahead brot... erm... sist... Heartlock", Thor said fumbling his words. "I want to exchange some words with our parents."

Loki shrugged and started walking with the two mortals in tow.

"What happened", Odin asked. "What did you learn."

"Loki has been on Earth for several months", Thor said. "We have failed him. By not realising that he was gone. By doubting him. Allowing him to feel hurt, to be hurt."

"What about the two mortals?" Frigga asked gently, her heart clenching as her oldest child's shoulders slumped.

"They... they befriended him. I think... I think they are Loki's lovers. He told me they love him, and he said that he loves them."

Frigga made a sound between a sob and a laugh. Ever since Odin had brought her the small child he found abandoned she had loved him. Watching him being lonely and sad, wishing to be loved. It had been painful. Knowing that two people loved her baby boy made her very happy.

Odin scowled but couldn't bring himself to be angry. What right did he have? Loki had been an outcast for all his life. To the point of him becoming detached. The All-Father couldn't put any blame on him. And there were more pressing issues to deal with. Someone pretending to be Loki was out to destroy Asgard. He would find out who.

XOX

People looked out from doors and windows at the three strangers. Some pointed and whispered but they lacked animosity. No one recognised Loki. She led her two friends through Asgard towards the palace and the training ground. Tony and Torgurn took in the sight with a sense of wonder. Even after the destruction Asgard conveyed size. Every building loomed over them. The city shone in the afternoon light. They didn't speak. This was no time for idle chatter.

Like the rest of the city the training ground had suffered destruction. A man was standing in the middle swinging a sword. His left arm ended in a stump. As Loki had hoped Tyr was still alive and refusing to bend. The god of honour turned to the new arrivals with suspicion and scorn.

"Who are you", he barked.

"The only one who can end the destruction", Loki answered. "You may call me Heartlock. This is my companions, Iron man and The Finder." Tyr lowered his blade but didn't relax.

"And why would you be better at stopping the prince than anyone else? Even Thor failed."

"That's because none of them knew who they were truly facing", Loki said. "They did not know the prince was an imposter."

"Yet you do?"

"As a fact, yes. In fact, I suspect it might be a giant. Anyone else would have trouble copying the seidr of our prince."

"Why seek out me? Why ask anyone for help? Just kill him."

"I intend to but to do so we need to lure him out. You are the general. Surely you can come up with a plan."

XOX

Tyr scowled and made a sound in his throat. This woman was grating on his nerves and he couldn't understand why. Nor did he understand why there were two mortals with her. She had turned to two men and said something quietly to them. Scoffing Tyr sheathed his sword. He could recognise _that_ look.

"I will try to find, Vidar", she said. "We might need him." Heartlock walked away, leaving Tyr and the two mortals.

"Vidar is the god of vengeance, right?" the blonde said to his companion.

"You really expect me to know Norse mythology?" the metal man said.

"Hey! Mortals! Show some respect for Asgard!" Tyr growled at them.

The man in metal opened his visor and the helmet melted away. He looked displeased and unhappy. "We are not here for your little city", he said. "We are here because you are all idiots and can't be trusted."

Sighing the blonde man knocked on the armour. "Lay it off. It is still his home and he want to protect it."

"I know that."

"Then stop agitating everyone."

Studying them Tyr concluded that the mortals had to be acquainted with Loki. Something in their behaviour was reminiscent of the god of mischief. But why would they be here and not Loki himself? Or maybe he was...

The woman called Heartlock was returning, Vidar coming in her wake. They were exchanging gestures in sign language. Among the Aesir only one outside of the royal family had had any patience for Loki. Vidar. And this woman went and got him before going into action. As they came closer it seemed that the two came to some sort of agreement. Something about Vidar witnessing her vengeance. Tyr knew who she was. There was only one answer.

"I can't believe it", Tyr said. "You are Loki!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight, Atonement_

A sizeable group was gathered at the central plaza. Lady Sif. The warriors three. Tyr. Vidar. Heimdall. And Odin, Thor together with Lady Loki and her mortals. To Sif and the warriors three it was jarring to see Loki as a woman. It made everything they had ever done to her seem cruel and petty.

"I guess it is better to start from the beginning", Loki said and seated herself on a bench. "Otherwise there will be to much that can go wrong."

Everyone nodded and settled themselves best they could. The plaza had been chosen for its public location. People were watching and listening.

"I'm angry", Loki said simply. "I was furious. For centuries I've faced ridicule and harassment. Because I was different. Six months ago, I had enough. So, I decided to go into hiding. Disappearing. I thought it would cause distress and suffering. To buy time I made a copy. A simple illusion. It should have faded after about a month. At which point I had planned for you to start worrying and try to find me. Now my imposter spoiled some of my plans, but I've realised that no one would have looked for me anyway. At least not for a century or two."

"Brother", Thor said quietly.

"Don't deny it, Thor. Besides, currently I'm your sister. You didn't even realise I had been replaced. Don't pretend you would have noticed me being gone."

"You are right", Odin said. "We have treated you unfairly and deserves your anger. As your father I'm responsible as well. When this is over, we will do our best to atone for our failings. Tyr, you have a plan to bring out the imposter?"

"I have, my king", Tyr said. "There has been a pattern to when he has appeared. All of us gathered here should be enough. It is public and provides spectators."

"One thing", Loki rose to her feet. "This is my fight. I don't want anyone to interfere."

Suddenly an eerily laugh echoed over the plaza. A man strode towards them, arms spread wide. He looked like Loki except crueller and more sinister. "Someone has left me a present. How do you want to die?" the voice was slightly hoarse and had a scratchy quality. A hungry smile was plastered over the imposters face.

Loki stepped forward and laughed mockingly. "You look like a cheap knock-off compared to the real Loki. Are you really a shapeshifter? Maybe you should keep to small rodents? They are more your weight class."

The fake growled deeply, anger twisting his features. "Do you challenge me? Me! Hilguur of Jotunheim."

"A third-rate giant? Wouldn't be much of a challenge. You can't even talk properly. Maybe you should challenge me? And learn from a master."

"Rhhaarrgg!" the volume of the roar shook nearby buildings. "You have tested my patience for the last time. I will prove who's the master!"

Shifting the giant changed into a copy of Thor, complete with a hammer. Loki only smiled and transformed herself into a younger version of Thor, swinging a miniature hammer. The copy of Thor growled and turned into Sif, again Loki countered. A small Sif with auburn hair stood in the young god's place.

XOX

They stared as the two kept shifting form. Circling each other while throwing insults. Soon the spectators had lost track on who was who. The insults were scathing and often accompanied by a transformation that punctuated the verbal attack. Words sharper than any blade.

Suddenly both of them turned into Loki, the god. Identical. Down to every detail.

"Not bad", one said.

"Indeed", the other answered. Their voices sounding the same.

"Quite clever even. Now they won't know who to defeat."

"Never bothered them before."

"Ah, but this time it is one of their own."

"Who they attacked once before."

"So, either they kill both of us or neither of us?"

"Unless they can figure out the real Loki."

It was head splitting watching them. They still circled each other. More people had gathered on the plaza. Staring at the strange duel.

"It is sad isn't it. That they don't know their real prince."

"Perhaps. But who to say either of us is the real one. Maybe we are both in disguise."

"Ah, maybe. What a conundrum."

"Oh, why not just ask them", one of the Loki's suddenly pointed at the group. "Surely they would know the real Loki from a fake."

Both looked at the group. One starting to walk closer, a pleading look in his eyes. When he was just a few steps away from Thor he suddenly froze and let out a groan. The other Loki stood behind him, driving a dagger into his guts.

"Of course, I don't need anyone telling me who I am", he said twisting the dagger making the one in front cry out. "Isn't that right, Tony, Torgurn? I'm the lock of your hearts."

A second dagger flashed. One Loki fell, throat slashed. The other stood calmly with bloody daggers. He flicked his hair and smiled mischievously. "That is what you told me when you gave me my nickname, Heartlock."

Tony and Torgurn looked at each other and began laughing. Together they walked to Loki and clasped his hands. Seeing the two mortals acknowledge this as the real Loki made everyone else relax. The man on the ground blurred. A small giant lay in his place. Thor walked to his brother and caught him in a bear hug. Squeezing hard.

"Can't breathe, can't breathe", Loki protested and only returned the hug when Thor relented. "You stupid oaf."

"Brother", Thor said. "You are amazing and I'm sorry I have never told you so before."

"You have proven yourself", Odin said with suppressed pride. "You are a true prince of Asgard and my beloved son."

To their surprise Loki started laughing. The sound echoed through the streets of Asgard. Not a laugh of bitterness or cruelty. A genuine laugh.

XOX

Frigga hugged her son. They were gathered in the throne room. Rows and rows of people were gathered. Loki was dressed in a green tunic with gold trimmings. His pants dark leather. Someone had combed his hair. To the side stood Thor, smiling. For once his brother was in the centre of attention. Odin banged once with his staff in the floor. It grew quiet and Frigga stepped back.

The All-Father rose and looked out on his subjects. His voice carried all over Asgard.

"Today we are humbled, faced with our mistakes and wrong doings. Many of us has a long road in front of us in order to atone for our sins. My son, Loki Odinson, has faced our scorn and distrust many times over the centuries. When we were faced with an imposter we never once questioned his validity." Many looked down at their feet. Shame and regret painted across their faces. "We even went so far as to harm the real Loki upon his return instead of seeking the truth. Despite this he returned once more. Determined to defeat the one who caused such damage to his reputation. In a battle of wits and words did Loki prove his skills and talents far beyond what we had given him credit for."

Thor came forward with a golden circlet in his hands. He had tears in his eyes.

"Loki won his battle", Odin continued, "and then used his magic to return Asgard to its glory. Therefore, I present to you: Loki, the prince of Asgard!"

Shaking slightly, the god of thunder placed the circlet on Loki's head. They didn't say anything. It wasn't needed. A cheer went through the crowd and spread through the streets. Yet, the god of mischief didn't seem truly happy. There were two people missing. They had been sent back to Earth. His eyes kept searching for them.

Frigga walked to her husband and lay a hand on his arm. He understood. The first step to amend things with their son was to give him the one thing he truly wanted. Odin walked to stand beside Loki. He lay an arm across the young god's shoulders.

"My son, while I wish you would stay among us I do know that your heart is somewhere else. Till the time comes that you can return with peace in your heart, you have my blessings. I wish you joy, love and happiness. Go, go to the place that make you whole. And know that Asgard will always be your home."

Loki smiled, raised his arms to one last cheer and then teleported away. Heimdall waited at the Bifrost, prepared to open it.

"You are not going to say farewell?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Why? They know where to find me. Well, at least you will", Loki winked and stepped onto the bridge.

Heimdall smiled. "Indeed, your highness. Indeed."


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 ** _A few years later_**

The city of New York spread beneath them. A wind fluttered in their hair. From behind roars of laughter drifted.

"I thought you liked the sea more."

"It is about the people, not about the place, Thor."

The brothers looked at each other. Thor hadn't changed much. His hair was longer and he seemed to have calmed down, being less brash. The red cape billowing in the wind. Loki had to Thor's astonishment changed a great deal. The young god wore his hair short, dressed in a bottom down shirt with the sleeves folded to reveal his wrists. Black trousers in a soft fabric rustled slightly when he moved. A golden necklace complimented the dark green shirt. Hanging from the thin chain was a heart shaped lock.

It wasn't his outer appearance that had changed the most. Loki had a relaxed air around him and his eyes often twinkled. He laughed and jested without malice or anger. A confidence that he bore well. Another raucous laughter drifted out. Smiling gently, Loki turned and watched the mortals. Tony was telling some story, making the group gasp for breath. Torgurn stood at the bar, cleaning up dishes. Other men were in the room alongside a red-haired woman. Their stories were both interesting and extraordinary. Yet none topped Thor and Loki.

"Did you ever think we would fight side by side again", Loki asked his brother.

"Are you sure you want to be part of this?" Thor said.

"This is my world, for now. I have people who I want to protect. People who will fight and I will not let them do so alone."

"You've changed more than I could have imagined."

"And less than you realise. This has always been me, only here I'm accepted for it. Loved. They brought out what I had kept hidden."

"Hey! Loki! Point break! Why are you standing over there all alone?" Tony shouted. "Come on, join us."

"Should you really address to gods that way?" the woman asked.

"Loki would smack him if he didn't", Torgurn said joining them with more drinks. "So would I."

The young god sauntered inside and took a glass from the blonde man, winking, before seating himself in Tony's lap.

"Loki", Tony complained. "You are heavy!"

"Nonsense, you always say I'm a lightweight", Loki answered. "But I can kiss you if it makes you feel better. Then maybe we can talk strategy?"

Torgurn laughed and shook his head. "How did we allow the god of mischief to wrap us around his finger?"

"We were asleep." Tony replied. "Now, how about that kiss?"

Loki laughed at kiss Tony unashamedly fully on the lips.

"No jealousy?" a tall, muscular man asked Torgurn who shrugged.

"If I wanted one I would get one, but I prefer more privacy. There is no reason to be jealous."

Tony had wrapped his arms around their adorable young god and winked at Torgurn who smiled warmly. Seemingly oblivious to the sniggering from the others.

XOX

Thor stood by the door, watching. There were battles to come and one day in the future they would have to say farewell to their friends and loved ones. Yet he finally understood.

Loki waved at him to join them, still seated in Tony's lap. A glass hovered in the air, carried by seidr. None of the mortals even blinked. Yes, Thor finally understood. Walking towards the rest of the Avengers he was determined to protect them, their world and in extent Loki's happiness. And he would not do so alone. Both princes of Asgard would fight for what's truly important. The people.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

By now most of you would have noticed that some of the elements in this story is not derived from either the movies nor from the comics. Instead I used the original Norse mythology as my backdrop, with some adaptations of course. Loki in the myths is not a good person after all and he and Thor are not brothers. But things like Tyr's hand and Jormungand is taken from the myths. Tyr's hand was really eaten by the Fenris wolf and Jormungand is said to coil around the world waiting for Ragnarok.

This story was written in completion before being uploaded and will not be subjected to any changes. Normally I write original stories but after ending up in a slump, this have given me a way back to writing. I also want to do a shout out to Nako13yeh who with her stories inspired me and gave me the ideas needed. She is also a really good writer so go check her out.


End file.
